Satanael
by IcaWolf
Summary: i tried to make the story of lucifer's fall very realistic with all kinds of emotional insights into god and satan. dunno how well it will turn out r/r


A/N- all I have to say is that this story does not necessarily reflect my views on heaven, hell, satan or god. In fact, this isn't what I believe at all. I just like writing it cuz I think it's cool. Don't misinterpret this a/n though. If you wanna flame me, by all means go ahead. You have no idea how much I love arguing and debating about these kind of issues. I gues this is wrong of me cuz I should be using this author's note to warn you that you might be offended by this stuff if you're a strong believer in god and don't like seeing him sleeping with satan.I guess it could offend you if you were a Satanist too, I don't really know much about Satanism. So yea, if you're offended byt hat kind of stuff, sex and god and satan, don't read on. But really, I'd rather if you did read on and then we could argue about it.just be sure to leave your e-mail address.wow, I can't believe I started this author's note with "all I have to say". Woops..  
  
Satanael  
  
Chapter One  
  
Lucifer swept down the corridor, furious. Turning swiftly to a door on her left, she burst in without knocking. She faced the Lord, fuming angrily, white wings unfurled and extremely ruffled, golden skin glistening in her anger.  
  
"You sent them Down." She spit out the words spitefully, breathing heavily. The Lord leaned back in his chair, smiling to himself. Yes, truly, she was the most magnificent when she was sparking with rage. He watched, amused as his relaxed smile and attitude increased her anger.  
  
"You sent them without my permission," she glared at him hatefully. "Down to Sheol. How dare you, how dare you!" A few feather's fell to the floor. Lucifer hadn't noticed.  
  
"You had no justification to do that, there had been nothing pinned on them, they had not committed any crimes, I know this-" She took a huge breath then continued to rant, waving her arms wildly. "They were good, loyal Angels, they had done nothing wrong, they were not involved with any of this," she waved a hand in the air as if to dismiss the subject. "This unpleasantness." The Lord laughed quietly. Lucifer hadn't noticed, she was beginning to run out of steam. She was panting, and, looking around her, had noticed the feathers littering the floor. She pushed her blonde hair out of her face and looked up at the huge Angel sitting on the other side of the desk.  
  
"Well?" she asked, staring at him. "Aren't you going to say anything?" The Lord was quiet for a moment, then said,  
  
"They were your followers." Lucifer didn't speak for a moment, then sputtered,  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean, they-"  
  
"You know perfectly well what that means." The Lord said evenly. Lucifer stared at him malevolently, pointed a finger at him and hissed,  
  
"You can't pin a thing on me, I have a perfect record-"  
  
"There's no point lying to me, Lucifer. I know what you have been up to." She watched at he began to steeple his fingers, giving her a penetrating stare. She hated that.  
  
"Well," she said, casting about for some scathing to say. "Well-" But he was smiling, curse the man. He knew she didn't' have a comeback. Obviously it was her, he had always known it was her. "Well," she finally said. "If you know, why have you not cast me down as well?" She was uncertain now, treading on unfamiliar territory. She knew why the Lord liked to have her around-or at least, one of the reasons. But what were the others?  
  
The Lord considered his answer for a moment, before saying  
  
"I find you very amusing, Lucifer. It's as simple as that." Lucifer hissed angrily, turned on her heel, and slammed out of the office. When he had heard her steps recede down to the end of the corridor, the Lord sat forward again with a sigh. * * *  
  
That night, as he prepared for bed, the Lord thought again about why he hadn't banished Lucifer from Heaven by now. To be sure, she was by far the best in bed, there was no competition, but the Lord knew it was more than that. It frustrated him that he could not manage to understand his strange feelings for her. He had never had to question anything before, he had always known what was Right and what was Wrong, what was Bad and what was Good. Everything had always been obvious and clear, as it should be- everything but her. It had been a lie, what he had told her, about just keeping her for his amusement. There was more to it, that was evident to him. The problem was, what was it? 


End file.
